A lubricating device for a power unit has already been known as disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 2010-208602, and there is also known a lubricating device configured to use the lubricating oil of the power unit to perform the cooling of the clutch, as disclosed in Japanese patent laid open publication No 2006-105132.